Team Zeta
by lilythesilly
Summary: Ever wonder WHY Zachary Goode is so good at being a spy in training? It could be the fact that he's not.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Here's yet another story idea (thankfully I'm not in that deep), and I really hope you like it. I got this idea yesterday when re-reading DJAG and noticed that Zach knows too much to be a spy in training. Hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own GG. But Team Zeta I do own :)

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Ever wonder WHY Zachary Goode is so good at being a spy in training? It could be the fact that he's not. He actually captain of Team Zeta a special branch of the CIA that specializes in turning teenagers into full pledge agents. Just when he thought Cammie was safe, she was reported missing. Now it's his mission to bring her back.

* * *

Dodge. Kick. Punch. Grunt. Curse.

Zachary Goode smirked as he helped the older boy off the mat. He grimaced as he placed a hand on his side; a girl about Zach's age came up behind them with an icepack in her hand.

She handed it to him and smiled, "Don't worry. Zach does this to all the newbie's. He gets worse as time goes on."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Its **captain** Zach, Stella. And I'm just trying to show Derek over here," He slapped him on the shoulder, making him wince, "what really goes on down here in Zeta."

Team Zeta is a specific branch in the Central Intelligence Agency that specializes in turning the younger generation into full pledge agents. Don't get it confused with the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, or the Blackthorne Institute for Boys. The only difference between them and Zeta is that the kids of Zeta are specifically chosen to have level seven clearance.

Stella rolled her eyes and punched Zach's shoulder, "How could I forget? Youngest captain of Zeta ever. And that's saying something considering we're all young." She laughed and walked out.

Being captain of Zeta is a huge honor; it's basically like being the Chief.

Zach walked into the locker room and opened his locker, his friend Griffin laughed as he walked into the room, "I hear you beat the crap out of the newbie. Nice." They bumped fists and Zach chuckled.

"Yeah, but it was a pretty good fight. It didn't take more than fifty eight seconds, he has real potential."

"Where you thinking of putting him?" He asked. Zach shrugged, "I don't know. He'd be a real asset to us on the field."

They walked out of the locker room with their gym bags slung over their shoulders, "Hey, where's Jas?" Zach asked.

Griffin rolled his eyes, "Getting her fake nose removed. She said it made her face look to small."

Zach snorted, "That girl cares about her looks to much for her own good." Griffin nodded, "Sad, but true. No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend."

They high fived before arriving at Zach's office, "Later man, I created this new liquid bomb, and I'm gonna go test it out." Griffin slapped him on the shoulder and jogged over to the elevator.

Zach rolled his eyes as he unlocked the doors to his office; he dropped his bag on the chair in the corner and walked over to his computer and flipped it on. He looked over to the picture on his desk and smiled. Cammie was in her Gallagher uniform and smiling like there was no tomorrow, of course she didn't know the picture was being taken because the camera was in the pocket of his Blackthorne blazer.

He smirked at the memory of the exchange. He was never actually a student at Blackthorne; it was just a cover for a specific mission that the chief had asked him to attend. Apparently, Joe Solomon was tipped off that C of C (Circle of Cavan) was after Cammie and needed someone to watch after her. And that's exactly what he did, but he didn't plan on falling in love with her along the way.

After operation Blackthorne was completed Solomon had requested him again to keep an eye on Cammie and Macey while they were traveling on the campaign trail. It was a good thing to, because when Cammie arrived in Boston C of C attacked.

Zach opened one of the emails on his computer as he flashed back to the train ride with Cammie;

_"A girl?"_

_"A student? Tell me what you are Zach that I'm not."_

_"I'm someone that doesn't have anything to lose."_

Before he could complete the memory there was a knock on the door, "Come in." He said.

Jasmine came in and stood in front of his desk, Zach looked up, "Yeah, Jas?" He asked.

"Chief wants you in his office. It must be important." Zach nodded and got up out of his chair, walking out with Jas in tow, he turned around and smirked, "Nice nose by the way." He laughed; Jas rolled her eyes and slapped the backside of his head.

Zach got into the elevator and went up to the top floor where the Chief's office was (Team Zeta was in a sublevel below the ground floor).

He knocked on the door and the chief told him to enter, he walked in, "Jas said you wanted to see me chief."

He nodded, "Yeah. I need you and the rest of Team Zeta to fly to London. There's a mission I'd like you to complete."

His mind flashed back again, "Do you need me to look after Cammie again?" He asked. It should still be winter break for Gallagher, meaning she was still in London with Bex.

Chief shook his head, "No. I need you to find her."

His blood ran cold, "What do you mean?" He asked, half afraid of the answer.

Chief sighed, "Zach, I'm sorry, but Cammie's been reported missing."

* * *

**Author's note: **What'd you think? If you guys want to know who the members of Team Zeta are, just say so and I'll PM you. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Wow. I'm SO glad that you guys like this story. One of the best responses I've ever gotten. Now just to make things clear, the original characters from GG won't be in this story (except for Grant, who's mentioned) for a while. But I'm hoping you guys understand. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own GG. But Team Zeta I do own :)

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Ever wonder WHY Zachary Goode is so good at being a spy in training? It could be the fact that he's not. He actually captain of Team Zeta a special branch of the CIA that specializes in turning teenagers into full pledge agents. Just when he thought Cammie was safe, she was reported missing. Now it's his mission to bring her back.

**Dedication: **To Kiwi because she's just so awesome for helping me with this. Major props to her :)

* * *

"Zach, why did you call us down here? I was adjusting my Shadow Scanner!" Stella whined as she made her way into the Zeta conference room.

Zach sighed, "Chief called me in earlier today and gave us a new mission. The Circle of Cavan has recently kidnapped—" He pointed to the monitor where Cammie's picture was, "Cameron Ann Morgan. Age sixteen, junior at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Pavement artist."

Griffin raised his eyebrow, "Isn't that your girlfriend?" He teased. Zach rolled his eyes, "She is not my girlfriend."

"Couldn't fool us." Derek muttered under his breath. Zach sent a glare his way and cleared his throat, "Anyways, she was last seen on 130 King Street in front of the Covent Garden Market." He read from the file on the cherry wood table.

"Was she with anybody at the time?" Jasmine asked flipping through the file. Zach shook his head, "No. Her friends Rebecca Baxter and Grant Larek were inside the market."

"Grant? You mean your idiot friend from that Blackthorne mission?" Stella asked. Zach nodded, "He may be an idiot. But he's still the Chief's younger brother."

Derek raised a brow, "Isn't the chief like forty or something?" He asked.

Zach kept his eyes on the folder and said, "He's thirty two. So, do we have any suspects?"

Stella nodded, "I submit the leader of the Circle of Cavan, Jacque Pierre. The circle of Cavan is located in London, which is where Cammie was spending her winter break, it was the perfect time for them to strike."

Zach nodded, "That sounds accurate. Alright team, we've got work to do."

Griffin got up, "I'll update the weapons and gadgets."

Stella nodded, "I'll check the CIA satellite to try and see if there's any lead to where their holding her." She got up out of her swinging chair and went through the double doors.

Jasmine nodded, "I'll head up to the third floor and get started on our cover legends."

Before they could all part ways Stella ran back in, "Wait! I forgot my laptop at the apartment. Anybody need anything while I'm there?" She asked. All the members of Zeta shared a three bedroom apartment a few blocks from headquarters.

Derek nodded, "Yeah. Can you get my boxing gloves? I need to work on my upper hook."

She looked around to everyone else, who shook their heads, she nodded, "Kay. Boxing gloves and laptop. Got it." She disappeared through the swinging doors again. Zach picked up the file folder and sighed, "And I'll try to figure out what the Circle of Cavan wants with my Gallagher Girl."

* * *

Zach was scrolling through a few files that the chief had given him on a memory disc when all of a sudden a huge **boom **made the entire sublevel shake. Zach sighed and got out of his chair, heading down for the lab.

He walked in and coughed as the black smoke filled his lungs. Soon he was joined by his teammates who looked just as mad as he did. When the black smoke cleared it revealed Griffin covered head to toe in green gel. He shuddered before saying, "You see this is why we test things."

Stella rolled her eyes and flicked him on the forehead, "This is why bombs aren't harmless." She mocked him. Soon they were in a heated debate fighting over what kind of bomb was the best, "Guys!" Derek's deep voice boomed throughout the lab, "If you two loverbirds are done. We kind of have a mission to prepare for." Both teens were silent and glared at the older boy.

"So, did you create any new weapons?" Jasmine asked, gripping five manila folders in her hand. Griffin nodded, "I actually have a lot, this," He held up two metal sticks (similar to chopsticks) and a control box, "When a person is immediately killed, I just shove these sticks into the sides of their skulls and I can see their last thoughts. Not much of a weapon, but I was bored." He shrugged and placed them on a table.

He picked up a pack of napotine patches, "I tinkered with the chemicals placed in the patched and made it so now that once this comes in contact with human skin, it kills." He placed them on a table and picked up a pocket watch,

"Now this may look like a pocket watch," He pressed a button on the side and it transformed into a rotating rifle gun, "But now it's a rifle that shoots of sixty bullets per minute."

"Cool," Derek enthused and grabbed it, his hand brushing gently on the button that transformed watch to rifle. Soon all five agents were on the floor as sixty gun shots echoed throughought the lab. Griffin scowled as Derek raised his hands in innocence, Zach rolled his eyes and slapped the guy upside the head, "Usually when a watch transformes to a lethal weapon it tends to be sensitive."

Derek shrugged, "Hey, I'm the new kid. Cut me some slack." Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Here in Zeta we don't cut **slack**. Slack is for lazy, weak people."

Derek gave a sarcastic smile, "Aw, Jas, has anyone ever told you what a **cheery **person you are?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. Jas raised her fist to hit him in the mouth but Zach's irritated voice inturrupted them, "Can we get back to the mission? You two can act like seven year olds later."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, but handed each of the agents a manila folder, "These are your cover legends. We're posing as a group of friends enjoying a winter holiday wherever the destination of Cameron is. Zach and Stella your posing as Nate and Monica Lucas; Griffin you'll be Zeke Parker, Derek your Riley Marcus, and I'm Jane Van Halen. Questions?" She asked.

Griffin nodded and raised his hand, "Yes, it says here that Riley is Monica's boyfriend. Is this necessary or do you just hate me?" He asked as Stella swatted his arm. Jas laughed, "Well since you guys like each other so much, I thought I'd speed up the pace."

Griffin and Stella both cleared their throats as their cheeks flushed pink. Zach rolled his eyes, "Hey, Stel, did you get anything from the satellite?" He asked.

Stella sobered up and nodded enthuisatically, she ran out of the room and returned with a touch screen pad in her hands, the agents crowded around her as she explained, "Okay, so this picture was taken by the satellite. Lucky for us it's Jacque Pierre. Unfortunately for us I couldn't track the time or date that the picture was taken. But I managed to update my shadow scanner which shows that the figure is sixty-seven inches, and the shadow is fifty eight inches," she pointed with the stylus,

"judging by the color of the sky I can estimate this was taken around thirty-seven hours ago, but I figured out the location because the jet in the back," she circled the name, "reads belle, which is french for beautiful. The angle of this picture justifies that the location is five hours out of London, by jet of course."

"What are you saying, Stel?" Jas asked. Stella smirked, "What I'm saying is that we better brush up on our French. It makes perfect sense, France is Jacque's native country." She said.

Zach nodded, "But where in France?" He asked. Stella grinned, "Paris, mon ami." She said with a false french accent. She giggled and skipped out of the room. Derek and Griffin followed her, shaking their heads.

Zach stepped forward but Jasmine's firm hand pressed on his shoulder, "Are you emotionally stable for this mission? You know what happens to agents who let their feelings get in the way." She warned.

Zach nodded, "Of course I'm stable. I'm always stable." Lie. The only thing that wasn't a lie was this; he was bringing Cammie back home, whether it's with or without him. He'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe again, even if it kills him.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, what did you guys think? I got the idea for the thought reading and shadow scanner ideas from GI Joe. So I don't own them. But I do own the cool gun. Please review. And if you can tell me, who's your favorite Zeta agent?

my answer is stella. she's awesome.

just incase you don't know the agents of zeta, here they are:

Stella Jones: She's pretty much the brainiac of Zeta. She graduated college at eleven (which is also when she started Zeta)abd she's fifteen  
Griffin Russo: he creates all the weapons for Zeta and he loves testing them. He's sixteen.  
Derek Smith: he's the newbie on the team and he specializes in martial arts. He's eighteen.  
Jasmine Rodriguez: she specializes in covert operations. She has 327 aliases worldwide, 97 in the US alone. She's seventeen  
Zach Goode: he's Zeta captain and pretty much does everything a spy can do. He's sixteen.

Team Zeta- objective: to kick major ass :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Sorry this is kind of short you guys. But thank you for all the reviews! And for all of you guys asking for Zammie, just be patient, they're coming. Zeta just has to find her first. So hopefully you guys like this chapter, I apologize if the French is wrong, I used a translator :/

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs and Team Zeta.

* * *

"Seriously, Derek. If you continue to kick the back of my chair, I'm going to **kick** your ass." Jasmine gritted her teeth and turned to glare at Derek.

Zach looked to the boy next to him and smirked. He knew what was going to happen next; Derek was going to kick her chair again and Jasmine would turn around and slap him across the face. Surely enough, that's what happened.

It had only been two hours since they'd taken off and it was a seven and a half hour flight. Zach sighed and leaned into his seat, putting his headphones on and turning the music full blast, trying to tune his team out.

Three and a half hours later they landed into Beauvais Tille (which was mainly used for private jets and they were using the CIA's) and headed for the baggage claim.

Griffin sighed impatiently as he waited for his bags, finally he growled and turned to his friends, "This always happens to me. Why is my luggage always the one that gets lost?"

Stella laughed, "Maybe because all your clothes are ugly." Griffin scowled, "Great, now I have to go to customs."

"We'll wait." Jasmine offered but Zach shook his head, "No can do. We have to get to the hotel immediately. Me and Stella have an assignment tonight."

Derek shrugged, "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here with Griffin before he goes crazy." Zach nodded and picked his bags up off the floor, "Alright, let's get to the taxi."

Once the three teens were in the taxi, Jas pulled out her manila folder and started re-memorizing her cover legend while Zach leaned into Stella and started whispering,

"Alright, so Jacque Pierre owns a hotel in Paris,_ Sérénité Douce _and we'll be staying there tonight. And in order to find out where he's hiding Cammie I'll have to search his office…"

"Let me guess, I need to distract him while you search his office." She interrupted him. Zach nodded, "See? This is why you're the smart one."

"And if I should run into problems?" She asked glancing out the window as they passed the Eiffel Tower.

Zach shrugged, "I say stick a Napo on him. But not the one that'll kill him. Then put him in our room."

Stella nodded, "Should I tie him up too?" She teased, a playful smile placed on her lips. Zach shrugged, "If you feel the need."

The rest of the ride was silent until the cab driver spoke up, "_nous sommes ici monsieur_,"

Zach smiled as he got out and grabbed his bags, "Thank you, sir." He tipped him and walked into the hotel.

Jas walked up to the check in counter and smiled at the lady in front, "Reservations under Jane Van Halen. There should be three rooms." She smiled sweetly as she spoke.

The women blinked as she checked the computer, the girl in front of her was American, and yet she was speaking fluent French.

She handed Jas three room keys, "_Ici vous êtes, mademoiselle_."

Jas smiled, "Thank you." She smiled once more as she took the room keys. She motioned Zach and Stella over to the elevators.

"Alright, you guys take the room keys. Stel, you're rooming with me, Zach you're with Griffin. I'll stay here and wait for the guys. You go get ready for the mission."

Once they made it into the elevator and got to the seventh floor Stella turned to Zach, "What am I supposed to wear?"

Zach shrugged, "I don't know. Regular clothes." He said as the exited the elevator and made his way down the hall.

"Can I wear a beret?" She asked. Zach gave her a pointed look, then sighed, "Personally I don't care. Just distract him."

Stella nodded as they stopped in front of their rooms, "Okay. Just don't wear all black."

Zach snorted, "Of course I wouldn't wear all black. That's a dead giveaway. Besides it gets hot in those vents."

Stella nodded and slid the key into the lock, "Good luck. I'll be on comms." He nodded as he opened his hotel room and walked inside.

He quickly unzipped his bag and grabbed his comms. units and the other gadgets he needed in order to get into the owners office.

He stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the end where the maid's cart was located, he quickly pushed it in front of a vent entrance and pulled out the screwdriver attached to his belt and took the vent cover off.

He slid into the vent before locking the cover back in place (he didn't want to be sloppy after all) and pulled the hotel blue print out of his pocket, pulling out a flashlight as well and searched for the office.

Once he located it he turned to the right and started crawling through and nudged his shoulder to his ear, turning his comms. on, where he heard Stella ask Jacque, "Excuse me sir, can I like, ask you something?"

Zach smiled, Stella was better at covert operations than she thought. He grunted as he turned yet another corner, he had no idea how Cammie could do this on a daily basis, but on the other hand, she was smaller than he was.

He sighed when his thoughts shifted to Cammie. He tried to think of anything positive, but the thought of Cammie being locked up in some creepy clichéd cell scared the living daylights out of him, at least until he remembered that she was a Gallagher Girl, one of the best, and she could easily take care of herself as she so graciously reminded him constantly;

"_It's dangerous."_

"_In case you haven't noticed, I can take care of myself." _

He sighed as he remembered the train ride conversation. He hated hearing the desperation in her voice, but he couldn't tell her about Zeta. At least not now.

He finally made it to the office as Stella continued to ask Jacque pointless questions, and he popped the cover opened and slid on, landing on the floor.

He sat in the leather chair of the desk, and opened his file cabinets and began searching for any signs, but he sighed when he didn't find any.

He turned around and looked at the huge portrait of Jacque Pierre hanging on the wall.

He raised his eyebrow, no; it can't be that easy…..he trailed off in his thoughts. He walked over towards the portrait and tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge, instead the right side of the painting swung open to reveal a safe.

Zach smirked as he glanced at it. He turned back to the file cabinet and grabbed a post-it note he saw earlier and punched the numbers on the pad as the door unlocked,

"The circle of cavan's leader should know by now that you should never leave a combination where a trained spy could easily find it."

He looked in the safe and searched through all the folders piled on top of the other. He stopped when he saw a plain white folder with huge letters printing: **Operation: KN Chameleon.**

He placed the file on the desk, "Alright, now what does the Circle of Cavan want with my Gallagher Girl?" In the midst of his searching he heard Stella cry, "Cobra! The subject is making his way back towards the office!"

"Well drag him into a closet and stick a Napo on him!" Zach hissed as he stashed the folder beneath his jacket and shut the safe returning the picture to it's rightful place, he heard Stella give an impatient sigh on the other end, "I can't. Griffin only gave me the ony that kills. You have the ones that knock people unconcious." She hissed.

Zach sighed and scanned the office to make sure everything was in place before climbing up the wall and into the vent. He screwed the lid back on and made his way back to the hotel room and smirked as he placed the file on the table against the wall, "Too easy." He chuckled and searched the room for bugs and/or cameras. He was a little disappointed to not find any, but he shrugged and opened the file again.

He picked up one of the papers and muttered, "No." It couldn't be. His Gallagher Girl couldn't be a descendant of the Circle of Cavan. And yet she was, it said so in black and white.

* * *

**Author's note: **Bet you didn't see that coming. Now did you? At least they're one step closer to finding her. The mission might be another chapter or two, but they'll be staying in Paris for a while. So please review!

**the black _sheep _**c h a l l e n g e

hello hello xD kiwiosity and i have decided to challenge you guys. it's called the **black sheep challenge**. all we're asking you to do is stray away from all the zammie-ness (though, it is quite awesome, yes) and assumed-canon couples to spice up this fandom. the rules? not too many.

1. has to be un-canon. hence, the **black** sheep. :D  
2. there has to be a valid reason. like, jonas helping cammie with homework. macey helping zach or grant with bex/cammie.  
3. has to be 1,200 words or more... we don't want it to be tiny. (we're assuming you'll make it a oneshot, because we need to make small steps toward uncanon-ness.)

questions/comments/wanting to tell us we're crazy? either PM me or kiwiosity. :D  
oh. but we already know we're crazy.  
just so you know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and my special little twist, and there's another curveball up ahead.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs and Team Zeta.

**Rating: **T

**Summary:**Ever wonder WHY Zachary Goode is so good at being a spy in training? It could be the fact that he's not. He's actually captain of Team Zeta, a special branch of the CIA that specializes in turning teenagers into full pledge agents. Just when he thought Cammie was safe, she was reported missing. Now it's his mission to bring her back.

**Dedication: **to truegallaghergirl, whose review inspired me to take this story to an entirely new level. also to kiwi who helped give me ideas for the ending. both these girls rock.

* * *

"I'm sorry—what?" Griffin blinked and sat up in his bed. Zach had just told him what he read in the file and Griffin was absolutely shocked. Zach nodded and handed him the file, "She's a direct descendant. Apparently that's why they kidnapped and killed her dad, because he worked for the C of C up until he was eighteen and then he left for the CIA."

Griffin's eyes widened with each word, "Apparently he was known at the Cavan for shooting girls with the gun he hid in his—oh gross." he practically gagged and flipped the page. He pursed his lips, "Interesting. Apparently she has no idea that she's a descendant. She still thinks it's about the alumni disk."

He flipped through a few more pages and squeaked as he picked a post-it note off the backside of the folder, "Dude, why are we just sitting here? We need to go. Like now." Zach sat up in his bed, and took the note from him, wondering how he could've missed it.

"Will do whatever it takes to get the Chameleon onto the C of C—oh shit." Zach read aloud. He turned to Griffin, "What do you think they plan on doing to her?" He asked, half afraid of the answer.

Griffin shrugged, then immediately sucked in a breath and turned to Zach in alarm, "Do you remember how last month four crates of memory tea were stolen from headquarters." His question didn't come out like a question, it was more like a demand.

Withing a minute Zach shot out of bed and flew out the door and banged on the girl's hotel room. A groggy Jasmine opened the door, "What do you want, Goode? It's three in the morning and I need my sleep."

Zach shook his head, "No. We need to leave. Like now." Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Why? Are you dying to see your girlfriend that badly? She probably isn't in any danger."

Zach sighed impatiently, "Look. The C of C is planning on brainwashing her and we have to stop it!" Jasmine was already in the room shaking Stella awake at the mention of the word 'brainwash'.

"Wake up Derek. Me and Griffin have to discuss some things." Jasmine looked up from Stella's bed, "Like what?" She asked. Zach shook his head, "Just....things."

Jasmine groaned, "Why won't you tell me?" Zach just pointed to himself and smirked, "Spy."

Jasmine growled, "I hate it when you do that." She uttered hastily. Zach laughed, "That's why I do it." Jasmine scowled and shut the door in his face. Zach just laughed and headed back to his room where Griffin was tinkering with a monitor and a screwdriver.

He looked up, "What?" He asked. Zach smirked, "When was the last time we stole a helicopter?"

* * *

Zach stared from the coordinates Stella had written on the paper in his hands, to where they were currently landing, "Seriously? We stole a helicopter when we could've just taken a cab?"

Jasmine shrugged, "None of us knew where we were actually going." Zach sighed, "But really, an outlet mall?" Everyone just shrugged as Griffin lowered the helicopter to the roof of the mall.

When they all emerged from the helicopter Stella grabbed the paper from Zach's hands and squinted as she searched through the coordinates, "Apparently," She squinted a bit more, "The entrance to the C of C is in a store called, _Magasin des enfants_," she paused and looked at her friends, "You do realize what that is, right?"

* * *

"Hello, I'd like to try this on." Derek smiled and held up the size 3T vest with matching pants. The sales woman looked puzzled as she pointed to the dressing room at the end of the hall. Stella smiled at them, "You guys go on ahead. Me and Jas'll catch up in a minute. We want to look around."

The woman sent them a disgusted look and walked away muttering, "_adolescents immatures, ont toujours pour rendre les choses difficiles_." Griffin looked offended and made a face at the woman behind her back.

Zach slapped him upside the head as they headed down the hall. The three guys crammed into the small changing room, stuck in a very awkward position, "So, uh how do we get in?" Griffin asked awkwardly, his hands held tightly across his chest, because if he dropped them, neither he or Zach would be comfortable.

Derek grinned and pulled a card from his pocket (pinning Zach up against the wall and Griffin on his knees with his eyes shut tight) and swiped it on the side of the mirror where a tiny slot was located. Soon the mirror collapsed beneath the floor and revealed a pathway with concrete walls.

"The C of C definitely needs to update they're security system. This isn't even a real ID card. It's one of those coupons for Jamba Juice." He snorted as they crept down the passage. Suddenly they heard two voices behind them,

"Thanks, Jas. You bent my Kohl's customer card. Now how am I supposed to get the discount on those earrings?" Zach turned around and rolled his eyes, lifting his finger to his mouth, signaling them to be quiet.

"Sh. You're going to get us caught." He half whispered, half hissed. Stella and Jas both poked their tongues out at him. Zach cracked a smile and turned around, walking down the passageway.

"Does anybody know where we're going?" Derek whispered. Stella nodded and looked up from her tracker, "We just have to walk a few more feet and we'll be in front of the C of C entrance."

Soon they stood before a small wooden door, "You'd think that the country's most exclusive assassin association would have a cooler entrance." Derek muttered as he opened the door, stopping short in the doorway, letting his teammates crash into him.

"This is more like it." He whispered, sounding mostly amazed. The steel walled room was covered with lasers and control panels, with a huge glass double door on the other side of the room.

"Stella, hurry up and hack the control panel." Griffin instructed. But before Stella could even touch the panel box, the lasers disappeared and all at once, their eyes traveled to the other side of the room where Jacque Pierre stood with his arms folded behind his back.

They were caught.

* * *

**Author's note: **Ok, so the twist won't actually happen till the next chapter, but when it does, you'll be shocked. Promise. Or maybe you won't, I don't know. But in the mean time, please review! But until the next chapter, if you want to, I have a new story out, called, Illegal Infatuation, it's for me and Kiwi's black sheep challenge.

Sorry for the shameless advertisement :D  
crap, I said I wouldn't use any more emoticons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Thanks you guys for all the awesome reviews. You rock. Sorry this isn't longer.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs and Team Zeta.

**Rating: **T

**Summary:**Ever wonder WHY Zachary Goode is so good at being a spy in training? It could be the fact that he's not. He's actually captain of Team Zeta, a special branch of the CIA that specializes in turning teenagers into full pledge agents. Just when he thought Cammie was safe, she was reported missing. Now it's his mission to bring her back.

* * *

Jacque smirked as he strutted (yes **strutted**) over to the agents. When he arrived, he smirked at Zach, "Ah. Zach, my boy. I haven't seen you in a while. Six years now, is it?" He chuckled darkly.

Zach's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed, "I'd say that's about right." He spit out through gritted teeth, clenching his fists and not meeting direct eye contact.

Jacque tsked, "My my, Zachary. Still have that temper I see, just like your father did," He bent over and whispered in his ear, "especially when I killed your mother."

Derek and Griffin grabbed Zach's arms and pulled him back, avoiding any confrontation with Jacque. Derek glared at him, "What did you say to him you vicious French fruitcup."

Jacque merely shrugged, "I said nothing. Nothing at all." He smirked, then added, "Well nothing that concerns you, pretty boy."

Jasmine pinned Derek down and kneeled on his arms, making sure he wasn't going to kill Jacque.

Jacque laughed, "This is the CIA's best team? Having idiot male members, female members who act like dictators, and a captain who's a coward." His voice was taunting.

"Can I kick his ass now?" Derek asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Jacque nodded his head, "Be my guest. But you might want this before you do." He clapped his hands and two men appeared, dragging a girl roughly, with her hands tied behind her back.

When they reached Jacque, they un-cuffed her and Jacque grabbed her wrist, "Say hello to your little girlfriend, Zachy." Zach's breath stopped short at the sight of Cammie. She looked the same as she always did, not a scratch on her, which was** not** a good sign. Her big eyes blinked a few times in confusion before she asked hesitantly, "A-are y-you my boyfriend?"

Zach shook his head, "No, I'm not. Gallagher Girl, it's me…Zach." Cammie tilted her head, "Who's Gallagher Girl? And who's Zach?" She asked, narrowing her eyes skeptically.

He stood there blinking as she bit her lip trying to remember, when suddenly her eyes widened in alarm and she grabbed the gun that Jacque was now holding and pointed it at him, "Don't you dare come near me. You're Zachary Goode. And you're nothing but trouble for the Cavan."

Zach raised his hands up in defense, "Cam, what are you doing?"

Cammie scowled, "I don't know a **Cam**. Or a **Gallagher Girl**. My name is **Cameron**," she turned to Jacque, "Would you like me to dispose of them, oh wise one?" Griffin snorted at her comment.

Jacque just shook his head and caressed her cheek "No thank you. But, Cameron, be a belle and leave me to talk with Captain Goode and his team for a moment." Cammie just nodded dumbly and bounced out of the room, dropping the gun at the door (surprisingly without setting it off).

He turned to Zach and smirked, "All I have to say to you, Agent Goode is GOOD luck. There's no chance of Cameron remembering you, or what you two had together."

Zach scowled and did the only thing that came to mind; he bent his head back, and within a minute, let it collide with Jacque's, "One. Don't EVER use that horrible pun again. And two, smirking is MY thing."

Jacque pinches the bridge of his nose and hisses in pain, muttering profanities in french. He looks up, "You will pay for that." His french accent is thick and full of venom.

Zach smirked, "Make me." His voice is taunting and his eyes are full of confidence. Jacque scowls, but says nothing. Zach nods, "That's what I thought. Now tell me how I'm supposed to fix Cammie." He ordered.

Jacque gave a mischiveous smile and laughed darkly, "You're the spy, Zachy boy. **You** figure it out." Zach scowled and looked at Griffin, "Give me those stick things."

Griffin rolled his eyes and muttered, "They aren't called 'stick things' they're called lustrous apperception erudtion billet's." Stella rolled her eyes and snatched the sticks from Griffin, "Which translates into metal mind reading sticks." She handed the objects to Zach.

He glanced at Derek, "Grab him and pin him down." Jasmine's eyes widened, "Zach, what are you doing?" She asked apprehensively, he smiled, "I'm getting answers. Since he won't give them to me, I have to get them my way."

Derek laughed and lunged at Jacque pinning him down on the floor, "What are you doing?" He asked. Zach smirked and shoved the metal sticks into each of Jacue's temples.

The old frenchman's eyes widened in shock and he hissed in pain before his eyes closed. Griffin checked the control box that connected to the sticks and scrolled before saying, "Really? Wow."

Derek got up from the floor and looked at Griffin, "What?" He asked, "Okay, so in order to--er un-brainwash Cammie we have to do three things. One is to recreate her favorite memory. The second one is to get her to fall in love. And the last one is to have her drink the memory tea, it has a reverse effect. Nothing too hard."

"How are we going to recreate her favorite memory? We don't even **know** her favorite memory."

Zach sighed and glanced at them, "But I know someone who does."

* * *

**Author's note: **I wanted to write this hilarious and witty author's note, but I was reading this Camp Rock story earlier, so now I feel like being dramatic. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the faster you guys review, the faster I update. So please review.

So now I'm off to work on chapter three of Illegal Infatuation. Should be up tomorrow. So look for it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **So, guess what guys? I'm not dead. Just loaded with schoolwork. Okay, not really, I've just had a major case of writers block. But the good news is that I'm currently working on a JonasLiz one-shot. I'm halfway done, so it should be up soon. But in the mean time I hope you guys like this chapter, it's really short, but again, hopefully you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **No. I do not own Gallagher Girls. I will never be Ally Carter. Just deal with it :P

**Rating: **T

**Summary:**Ever wonder WHY Zachary Goode is so good at being a spy in training? It could be the fact that he's not. He's actually captain of Team Zeta, a special branch of the CIA that specializes in turning teenagers into full pledge agents. Just when he thought Cammie was safe, she was reported missing. Now it's his mission to bring her back.

* * *

"You know, I'm honestly not surprised. I always new you were hiding something."

Stella leaned into Jasmine and whispered, "I'm surprised that she's not freaking out. Everybody else does." Zach smirked, "But you see, Macey's different. She has a bunch of secrets herself."

Macey nodded, "It's true. I have secrets not even Solomon knows about." The Zeta's exchanged surprised glances before composing themselves, Griffin looked at Zach, "So how is she supposed to help us?"

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Well if you guys were observant, or actually read the portfolios I gave you, you'd know that Macey is Cammie's best friend. Hate to say it, but they're closer than her and Bex."

Macey just shrugged and nodded, "Hate to say it. But it's true. Now, can you explain to me why you dragged me from my Puerto Rican Preston-free vacation to bring me to Paris? Where it's freezing?" She pressed her legs closer together and hugged her arms across her chest.

Zach nodded and explained what had happened to Cammie and the Circle of Cavan. Macey furrowed her brow, and just slapped Zach's chest and muttered, "Way to go, wannabe Bond. I thought you were supposed to be looking out for her?"

Zach scoffed, "I was." Macey rolled her eyes, "Nice defense," she mocked. Zach silently glared and walked over to a nearby table and started whispering to Griffin. Derek came over to Macey with an impressed look on his face, "Wow. Someone leaving Zach without something to say, you sure you don't belong here in Zeta?"

Macey smirked, "That depends, are you offering?" Derek chuckled and shrugged, "Maybe. I wouldn't mind if you joined, I mean, I could get used to looking at you all day." Jasmine's nostrils flared and she squinted her eyes. She walked up to Derek and pinched his ear, "I think you and me need to go gather some intel for the brainwashed girl, don't you think?"

Derek gulped and nodded, not wanting to argue with Jasmine when she had a grasp on him. As she pulled him towards the door Derek muttered, "She so wants me." Jasmine gave a satisfactory grin and pulled him out the door (by his ear). Macey smiled when the door closed, "They're so getting together."

Stella pursed her lips, "How would you know? The stats aren't in their favor." Macey rolled her eyes, "Love has nothing to do with stats. Duh." Macey looked at her and rolled her eyes.

Zach walked up with an irritated look, "Can we talk about the statistics of love later? We kind of have to un brainwash Cammie here."

Macey laughed, "Spoken like a man who doesn't get any." Zach glared at her and continued talking, "Anyways, the reason I called you here, Macey, is because we need help figuring out Cammie's favorite memory."

Macey pouted, "And I thought it was because you missed me." She laughed, "Seriously. You're an idiot. How can you not know her favorite memory. Aren't you the 'spy'?" She asked. Zach's lip twitched, "Don't use my catch phrase against me."

Macey shrugged, "All I'm saying is that it's pretty obvious. Who's the one person that means the most to Cammie?" She asked. Griffin raised his hand, "Zach?" He asked unsurely. Macey rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No."

"Her mom?" Stella asked. Macey shook her head, "No. But you're closer than before."

Zach sat there and suddenly his eyes widened, "Her dad."

* * *

**Author's note: **Oh goodness, that was so, SO short. I really apologize, the next one will be longer. I swear on Chuck Bass (that's how serious I am). But was that kind of a cliffhanger? I mean, you know who her memory is about, but WHAT memory is it? That's the question. The other question is, how can they reenact it? Lucky for you guys, I'm one smart cookie. Speaking of cookies, are you guys dressing up for Halloween? I was an 80s girl. What about you guys? I want to know. Please tell me!

Oh, and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Well, since it is the end of 2009, I thought I'd update to celebrate the occasion. Sorry it took me so long. You guys are amazing, and I thank you for the wonderful feedback you've given this story.

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I'm not Ally C. Just a fan with too much time on her hands.

**Summary:** Ever wonder WHY Zachary Goode is so good at being a spy in training? It could be the fact that he's not. He's actually captain of Team Zeta a special branch of the CIA that specializes in turning teenagers into full pledge agents. Just when he thought Cammie was safe, she was reported missing. Now it's his mission to bring her back.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jasmine cried, running over to Derek.

He smirked, "Yeah, baby, say my name." She growled and threw the script down on the floor, "Who's terrible script is this?" Griffin looked up from his work station and glared, "Don't knock my work."

Stella walked by with a clipboard, "At least now we now why he makes weapons and not Broadway musicals." He scowled at the brunett and picked up a stapler, chucking it at her head. Being the spy she is, she caught it with one hand, her eyes still glued to the clipboard.

Zach looked up from his desk and ran his hands through his hair, "Can we please just try this?" The Zeta's shrugged and took their places again. Zach slumped in his chair, and banged his head on his desk. There had to be a better way to approach this.

Jasmine and Derek took their places in fron of eachother again. Jamine placed a big smile on her face, "I love you."

Derek smiled too, "I love you too," he smirked, "now, come on, time to go make out."

Jasmine wrinkled her nose and threw her script on the floor, "I am SO over this. Ugh!" She scoffed and left the room.

Derek called after her, "Hey, since you're good with cover legends, would you be up for some roleplay? You can be the dirty cop. Or I can if you want!" He ran after her, disappearing behind the steel doors.

Griffin shook his head, "So pathetic. It's so depressing."

Stella walked by and glared at him, checking things off her clipboard, "Well at least he's trying. Some people just sit there and expect things to happen." She dug her pencil into the clipboard and nearly broke it in half.

He looked up from the sword he had developed, "Come on, Ella, you know I like you. I'd take you out, but I can't. I want it to be romantic."

This time she actually snapped the clipboard in half, "Romantic? ROMANTIC? We're in freaking PARIS, Griffin. PARIS! How much more romantic could that get?" She screeched, making the boy in question quiver.

"You like that kind of stuff? I didn't know." She cleared her throat, "Yes, well maybe we don't know eachother that well. Zach if you're looking for you're girlfriend, she's in the next room with a 'Spying for Dummies' video."

"She's brainwashed, not Grant." he muttered as the small girl dropped her clipboard and stalked out of the room. Griffin looked up a minute later, "Should I go after her?" He asked unsurely.

Zach looked up, "Do you even have to ask?" Griffin nodded and gently placed his sword back in the case and ran (like a girl) out of the room. Leaving Zach alone with his thoughts.

"Well that was a bust." Crap, he thought, McHenrey's still here.

"You got a better idea?" He asked bitterly, sorting through files on his desk. Cammie walked in a minute later with a disc in her hands, "Hey, this was already in the player, maybe's its important to you?" She asked.

He took the disc from her and looked at the label, 'Christmas Memories', it was titled. He glanced over to Macey, who looked up from her French magazine and smirked, "You're welcome good."

"Thanks." He said through gritted teeth.

"How'd those words taste coming out of your mouth?" She smirked. He glared, "Like vinegar and soy sauce," he said, then added, "and don't use my smirk against me. It doesn't suit your face all that well."

She glared and flipped him the pretty little bird, going back to her magazine. Zach rolled his eyes and swore in four different languages, grabbing Cammie and taking her to the other room.

"Hopefully this works." He muttered to himself, placing the disc in.

_"Daddy! Catch me!" Cammie giggled, launching her four year old body at her father. _

_He smiled, "Hey, Cammie cub, did you have fun today?" She nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, yes, daddy! Uncle Joey taught me a new move, but I can't pronounce it yet." So she grabbed her father by an arm and a leg, and flipped him upside down. _

_"Cool, huh?" _

_Andrew Morgan coughed and sat back upward, "Yeah, very cool. C'mon, help daddy to the kitchen so he can get an ice pack." _

_Cammie's eyes filled with tears, "I didn't hurt you, did I, daddy?" she asked unsurely. Andrew shook his head and smiled, "No, I'm fine, I just got hurt at work today." _

_Cammie frowned and puffed out her chest, "Well, I'll hurt them! Nobody makes my daddy feel bad!" _

_Andrew chuckled and hugged Cammie tightly, "Same goes for you, Cammie- cub, if someone hurts you, they have to answer to me." They looked at eachother and growled. _

Cammie gasped and blinked at the screen, her breathing short, "I...I remember that. B...but, how? I mean, he's....." Suddenly all the memories of her father came flooding back to her, like a huge hurricane.

_"Don't worry, Cam. I'll be back, this mission'll be a piece of cake." _

_Cammie sighed, "Alright, but hurry back. You have to teach me the Swarvaski war manuever before I head off to Gallagher." _

_----_

_"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but your dad, he...he's not coming home." _

She wrapped her arms around her knees, which seemed to buckle and tried to steady her breathing, she remembered it, the call from the CIA, the stares at school, hearing her mother break down in her office. All of it.

But if she could remember her father, why couldn't she remember the guy sitting next to her?

* * *

**Author's note: **Yes, I swore on Chuck Bass I'd post this before 10:30 and I've got five minutes to spare. I hope you liked the Cammie bit at the end, and all the flashbacks. Please review :)

Happy New Year everybody :)

ending quote:

Zach: "Hey! Cammie thinks I'm hot,"

Macey: "Cammie thinks anyone who looks like Josh is hot,"

Grant: "BURN!"

from sillikiwi's story, "Tutorials in Bassness."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **I know, you must be freaking out; I'm updating earlier than my usual two or three month mark. But I was bored and thought, hey why not update Team Zeta? Plus, I feel bad for leaving you guys off on a crappy cliffhanger last chapter. So, yeah. Here's the next chapter enjoy. I'm listening to 'The Kills' on repeat. The Kills FTW. Just incase you were curious xD

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I'm not Ally C. Just a fan with too much time on her hands.

**Summary:** Ever wonder WHY Zachary Goode is so good at being a spy in training? It could be the fact that he's not. He's actually captain of Team Zeta a special branch of the CIA that specializes in turning teenagers into full pledge agents. Just when he thought Cammie was safe, she was reported missing. Now it's his mission to bring her back.

* * *

"Hey, Cameron. You wanna come with me for a sec?" Zach poked his head into the room she was sharing with Stella. He smirked when he realized where Jasmine had gone. He honestly didn't think Derek had it in him.

"Sure. Where are we going?" She asked, closing her copy of _War and Peace_. Getting up she slipped on her flats and grabbed a purple hooded sweatshirt.

Zach shrugged, "Maybe to the cafe. Or we could just walk or something." The truth was, was that Cammie's winter break was ending in a few days and he couldn't send her off to Gallagher with half a memory. He had one of the tasks completed, so the other two should be easy.

She nodded and grabbed her cellphone. Zach wondered why she needed it, it wasn't like she knew the people on her contacts list. They walked out of the hotel and made their way into the town. Once they passed the Arc de Triomphe Cammie spoke up, "So tell me about yourself."

Zach looked up, "Like what?" He was surprised at her statement, because being him a spy and all, he needed to keep as much to himself as possible. She shrugged, "I don't know, anything. I'm supposed to have this major crush on you, and I just want to know why. Aside from the outer appearance." She laughed to herself.

Zach smirked, "Well, my name's Zach. If you haven't caught on." She smiled at him as they stopped in front of the tomb of the unknown soldier, "What are your parents like? Were you close to your mom and dad?"

He shook his head, "I don't really know. My parents died when I was eight. My mom went on a mission and her cover got blown in front of the Cavan, so they sent my dad to go save her. Both of them never came home. So I bounced around from relative to relative when I landed at the CIA. They've trained me as an agent there since I was nine and a half."

"So, I'm so supposed to be a spy too, correct?" She asked, fumbling with her pockets. If Jaque Pierre wanted something with her, it was because she was a spy. And her dad was one too, right?

Zach nodded, "Yeah, you are. A good one too." He kicked a stray rock and glanced at her. She still looked like the same old Cammie, aside from the fact she didn't know who she was. That alone was enough incentive to return her back to who she was.

She subconsciously nodded and stared off into the distance, "Why do you think they want me? The Cavan, I mean." She asked, playing with the hem of her jacket, and tugged at the loose seams.

Zach shrugged, for the first time not knowing the answer, instead saying, "Y'know, Cameron, you may not remember this, but I'll say it anyways, I'm sorry; for the way I've been treating you the past couple of months."

She pursed her lips and giggled a bit, "Um, I accept your apology? What's there to do around here anyways?" She asked glancing at the tourist map, then spun around, trying to look for something entertaining.

Zach glanced down below and smirked, "Oh, I don't know, how about a swim?" Before Cammie could even ask him what he was talking about Zach had leaned over and somewhat gently pushed her into the lake below.

Cammie came up sputtering water and her mouth dropped open when her eyes landed on a hysterical Zach Goode. Feeling slightly bad, Zach offered Cammie his hand, and instead of him pulling her up, she pulled him down and he went head first into the water.

He came up and shook his head, "You are so evil."

Cammie laughed and shrugged innocently, "Well, I was under the influence of the Cavan. I mean, they had me under the stupidest impressions. They had me hate you, but I think I might feel the exact opposite."

With that said, he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**Author's note: **WHOA!!! OOC much? But you guys got your Zammieness, so are you guys happy?

**review questions:  
**-did you like the zammie?  
-what do you think'll happen next?  
-how will cammie react when she gets her memory back and she discovers who zach really is?  
-what is your favorite song at the moment? mine is probably when I look at you by miley cyrus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Holy shinoodles! You guys must've had a heart attack because I updated TWICE in the same month, actually within a two week span if I've done my math correctly (I probably haven't.) And besides, kiwi threatened to take Chuck Bass from me, so here you guys go! Hope ya like it ;)

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I'm not Ally C. Just a fan with too much time on her hands.

**Summary:** Ever wonder WHY Zachary Goode is so good at being a spy in training? It could be the fact that he's not. He's actually captain of Team Zeta a special branch of the CIA that specializes in turning teenagers into full pledge agents. Just when he thought Cammie was safe, she was reported missing. Now it's his mission to bring her back.

* * *

"Gallagher Girl?"

Silence.

"Cammie?"

Silence.

"Oh, for the love of god, just talk to me!"

"You're such a liar."

"I'm a spy, its sort of my job."

_Smack._

**Earlier That Day**

"Alright," Griffin smiled as he walked into his and Zach's room, carrying a huge pot of tea on a platter, "time to retrieve you're girlfriends memory." He attempted to place it on the table, but the weight was apparently too much for him, so he spilled it all over the floor, "Fuck," he muttered while Zach let out a chuckle. He shrugged, "Ah, well there are five more of those on the counter by the closet."

Zach looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow, "Why so many kettles?" He asked.

Griffin shook his head as Stella appeared from behind the door, "Well," she began and handed him a chart, a human body pictured on it, and she continued, "As you can see the normal consumption of the memory tea is usually around thirty or forty percent, erasing only specific events in their memory, but however," she handed him a full length picture of Cammie, "Cameron's consumption is way above the chart, ranging around ninety two percent, erasing her entire memory."

Zach glanced over the charts, "Well, what would've happened if the percentage had been higher?" He asked looking between the charts, the amount of tea on Cammie's chart nearly swallowed her body whole.

Stella shrugged, "Hard to say, but chances would've been that she would've forgotten everything ever taught to her, how to talk, take care of herself, how to be a spy. Most general motor skills, in that case it would've been impossible to get her back."

Zach nodded when a sudden thought popped into his, "Cammie hates tea. How are we going to get her to drink it?" He was curious as to how the Cavn had gotten her to drink it, they'd probably forced her to drink it.

Griffin shrugged, "We'll think of something. We're spies after all, aren't we?"

**_-----_**

"So, you're sure I like tea?" Cammie looked at the five kettles displayed on the floor of her room. It was an awful lot of tea, and it smelled horrible, the least they could've done was make it smell like Jasmine or Chamomile.

Zach nodded, his voice void of emotion, "Yeah, you love it. You drink its religously, it eventually gets weird."

She nodded hesitantly before picking up the cup and glancing at Zach, "Are you absolutely sure I like tea? 'Cause you kinda sound like you're lying." She sniffed it and crinkled her nose is disapproval.

Wow, even when she wasn't all there, she was still a great spy, but still he nodded, and urged her to drink it, "You'll like it. And it'll help you remember everything." He watched her drink all five kettles, then run into the bathroom ten minutes later.

When she returned she glared at him, "You know how much I hate tea."

**Presnt Time**

"Y'know, one of these days you're actually going to hurt me, and then you'll feel really bad about it."

Cammie glared at the boy sitting next to her on the plane, "You always say that, and yet do I feel bad? No. I didn't think so." She nestled into the seat a bit more, then sprang up and looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Zach sighed and rubbed his temples, "Cammie, we've been over this time and time again. You know I couldn't tell you, the CIA forbids it."

She shrugged and sniffed, turning childishly and looking out the window, "And you said my dad was a descendant? You could've at least told me that, I mean I should've been told."

"You're the Gallagher Girl, you should've figured it out."

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him again, "Well aren't you the Zeta? Shouldn't you have known that he was a descendant if you were such an expert on the Cavan?" she bit out sarcastically.

"You actually thought I was worried about what happened to your dad all those years ago? If you didn't remember, Cammie, they killed my parents too. Not everything has to be about you all the time, you know." Zach sighed and got up from the chair, heading over to the front of the plane, and he turned to her, "Oh, and you're welcome by the way." he bit out dryly.

Cammie glared at his back and flipped open a magazine. She wasn't selfish was she? I mean if your father had died when you were no more than eleven wouldn't you have wanted to know? But she sighed and tossed the magazine in the empty seat next to her. She knew where Zach was coming from, I mean, even though it hurt, she had only just lost her father, he'd lost both of his parents, and he even risked his life to save her. And she didn't even seem grateful towards him on the planeride home.

She silently got up, leaving her jacket on her empty seat, and walked towards the front of the plane. She dropped into the seat next to Zach and looked at him, taking his hand, "I'm sorry. You were right, I had no right to act towards you the way I did. I really am grateful that you saved my life."

He nodded, "No problem." His tone was neutral, completely void of all emotion.

She leaned onto his shoulder, "C'mon, Zach. You know I was in a bad place a few minutes ago. Taking in all that information after just getting my memory back was a lot to handle, and I'm sorry that I lashed out at you."

He looked at her, and tilted her face up towards his, "It's okay." To her, those words were so brief, but they held so much meaning. The he leaned down and kissed her and all those unspoken words the two shared seemed to be understood.

When they pulled away, Cammie looked into his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before, was it...love? She smiled and said, "You know, I think its pretty obvious, but I love you."

He gave her that all to familiar Zachary Goode smirk and said, "I love you too."

She smiled at him, and sighed and said, "I want to tell you about it. I want you to know what the Cavan did to me."

* * *

**Author's note: **AH! Cliffie. Please don't hate me, or take Chuck Bass! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I honestly don't know how much longer this story can and will go on, and I'm aiming just a few more chapters. Review por favor?

**review questions:  
**-did you like it?  
-how'd ya like the Zammieness?  
-what do you want to see in Zeta?  
-should she actually go back to Gallagher?  
-OH! I saw Wicked the other day in San Fransisco for the 2nd time. It was brilliant. Do you have a favorite musical?


	10. Chapter 10

**so almost four months and here I am. sorry guys, you're allowed to hate me. even more because I don't own Gallagher Girls .**

**

* * *

**

"No! Bex I am not buying another fucking thing of cookies!"

"For the last time, Grant, here in England they're called BISCUITS not COOKIES OR CRACKERS!"

Cammie winced and walked out of the market before Bex picked up the porcelain vase holding all the change and threw it at Grant's head. She stood on the corner of one of the street and pulled her coat tighter to herself. She smiled, it was Zach's coat, and it still smelled like him. She brushed her fingers over the note, still in her pocket, still trying to find some secret code in the message. There probably wasn't one.

She heard a crash of glass and a cry of pain from inside, wincing slightly. Escaping from the scene Cammie stepped off the sidewalk and walked across the street, jogging a few blocks till she was sure she was away. She sat on a bench by a small pond, putting her head in her hands. Slowly she lifted her head and looked across the pond to see someone staring slightly at her, then glanced at an artist painting a picture of a park bench.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Cammie got up and walked around the pond to an oddly placed coffee cart, buying herself a latte. When she turned around she saw the same person from the pond standing in line behind her, only in a different sweater. Twice is a coincidence, she chanted in her head.

She walked towards the town square, smiling as the latte warmed her frozen lips. She passed by a few shops and glanced around in others, buying a copy of _Wuthering Heights _to read on her way home in two weeks. She dropped her empty paper cup in a trashcan and froze. She looked at one of the newspaper stands and she saw the same man, in a different pair of pants and a hat, staring at her above the magazine he was reading. Her heart rate increased. Three times was a tail.

Where was Zach Goode when you needed him?

She pushed that thought to the back of her head and turned around in the direction of the hotel. She wasn't going to go back to the market because she didn't want Grant or Bex getting kidnapped. Wait, who said she was getting kidnapped? Maybe it was some stupid test for Blackthorne. But wait again! They were on Christmas break, like her. Her speed quickened and she arrived at the hotel a few moments later.

She calmly walked into the elevator and pressed the button, rising up to the sixth floor. She stepped out and walked towards the middle of the hallway and slid her key into the lock. Once she got into the room she searched it for bugs and hidden video cameras. When she found none she grabbed her toiletry bag and walked into the bathroom. Once she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she put her hair up into a pony tail and walked out to get her pajamas. She grabbed them off the bed and looked up, feeling slightly off. Her eyes raised to the top of her head and she saw two huge men standing in the room, arms crossed across their chest.

She blinked, "I didn't call room service, did I?" She asked dumbly.

The two guys shook their heads and cracked their knuckles, slowly inching towards her, and then she sprang into action. One of the men tried to jump over the bed and grab her but she roundhouse kicked him and stuck a napotine patch on his forehead. She turned around and the other guy gave a quick kick to her stomach, but Cammie recovered quickly, kicking him in the chest and in the mouth. She placed a napotine patch on his forehead and turned around to grab her clothes off the bed once more, but she felt someone else standing behind her, and before she could turn around she felt something heavy hit the back of her head, and then it all went black.

She woke up and winced, feeling the heavy pressure throbbing on the back of her head. Her vision was blurred and when it finally returned to normal she saw a man dressed in a navy suit standing in front of her with his hands folded behind his back. His smiled at her, and it was insanely creepy, "Cameron," he spoke in a thick french accent, "So nice to see you."

Cammie glared at him and tried to punch him in the face, but her arms and legs were binded together by thick rope, and to make it even better her mouth was covered in duck tape."I trust you know who I am," he spoke confidently, but Cammie shook her head, "Well, Mademoiselle Morgan, to enlighten you, I am Jacques Pierre and I am the leader of the Circle on Cavan."

Cammie's eyes widened and she wanted to shriek something but Jacques wouldn't let her make a squeak before he continued, "Do you want to know why you are here, Mademoiselle Morgan?" She remained emotionless and still, "Were you aware, Mademoiselle Morgan, that you're father used to be in the Circle of Cavan?" Cammie blinked in surprised, "Yes, well, he was. He was actually one of our better assasins, but he, how you Americans say, 'screwed us over' and switched to the enemy side and joined for the CIA," he paused and spoke in disgust, "All because of your mother. L'Amour," he spit the last word out, "And we here didn't appreciate that at all. So we've been trying to get the alumni list to get rid of her so your father would come back to us," he sent a harsh glare towards her, "But something got in our way."

He snapped his fingers and the two goons from the hotel room came in, _"Le faire maintenant, mes amis," _he said and turned back to Cammie, "Ms. Morgan, since you've ruined our dream of murdering your mother, we'll ruin yours as well. Its only fair right?"

Cammie's heart stopped for a moment and her breathing stopped. She stared at the man the two goons had brought in, but more importantly his face; the face that mirrored her own. They had brought in her father. Jacques had a snakelike smirk on his face; nothing like Zach's, "Say goodbye to your father, Cameron. It will be the last memory you'll have."

She blinked back the tears in her eyes as her father stared at her, his eyes full of sorrow and regret. Jacques walked over to him and pulled something out of his pocket and Cammie shut her eyes, but someone who she hadn't noticed standing next to her, forced her eyes open.

_**BANG!**_

Cammie shuddered and swallowed the lump in her throat, staring at the pool of blood surrounded by her father. But she wouldn't let the tears flow, she couldn't show weakness at this moment.

Jacques returned a moment later with a huge syringe full of tan liquid in it. He walked towards her and spoke, "Cameron, when you wake up you will no longer remember who you are or where you come from. You will be a part of the Cavan when you awake."

And then there was nothing.

* * *

**Authors note: **So what did you guys think? I'm on a study break. I have to pull an all nighter for finals this week, which suck. But I get out of school on Thursday, which mean more updates for Zeta, Scandalous, and possibly a new story? We shall see. But now you guys know what happened to Cammie. Hopefully I didn't disappoint. Review please?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **So you guys are officially going to hate me. But this story has come to an end and this will be its last chapter, and there will be an epilogue but no sequel. I feel that this story has run its course and can't be further completed. Hopefully you guys understand and like this chapter. I love you guys :)

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own Gallagher Girls, but I do own Team Zeta.

* * *

They stepped off the plane at CIA quarters, but Zach and Cammie lingered for a bit, standing in the empty hallway of Sublevel Fourteen. Zach turned to Cammie and pulled her close to him, "I'm sorry," he murmured, "The Cavan murdered my parents, but not in front of me."

Cammie stood there stiffly for a moment, but then relaxed into his arms, tears burning in her eyes, "I know I should be sad right now, and I am, but I'm mostly proud. My dad did what he did for my mom, and it takes courage to do that. More courage than the Cavan could imagine."

He smiled softly and picked her suitcase up, "At least you'll have a distraction till summer."

Cammie's smile faltered when she realized that she had to go back to Gallagher in a few days, and everything will go back to normal. "Yeah, since the Cavan's not looking for me anymore I guess everything will go back to normal."

Zach chuckled as they walked towards Headquarters, "Yeah. You and normal don't belong in the same sentance," he smirked and grabbed her hand with his free one, "Don't worry, you'll be back to sneaking around vents in no time."

Cammie smiled, but before she could respond Derek ran up to them and looked at Cammie, "Ms. Morgan, the Chief requests you in his office for debriefing," Cammie looked around and nodded, "Um, I guess this is goodbye." she mumbled and walked towards the elevator.

Zach watched after her and held onto the jacket she had left behind with him. It was the jacket he'd given her last November, but it didn't belong to him anymore, before he returned to his office his muttered, "Its only goodbye for now, Gallagher Girl."

Later that day, Cammie sat in the limo on her way back to the mansion when she remembered the jacket. She slammed her head on the head rest and sighed, "I can't believe I forgot it, now I'll never get it back."

She felt relieved when she saw the mansion still in one piece. She thanked the driver and stepped out, only to be knocked down by three other bodies shrieking questions at her, or they might be demands, she wasn't sure.

"Where the bloody hell were you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did you see Zach?"

Cammie laughed and got off the floor, "Hold on guys, I have to do something real quick." she smiled when she saw here mother standing at the top of the steps. She ran and jumped into her mothers arms, "I missed you so much."

Headmistress Morgan smiled and stroked her daughter's hair, "I missed you too, sweetheart," she smiled and pushed her hair back, and murmered lowly, "We'll talk more later, go talk to your friends. They look like they're going to explode if they don't get some answers." She winked at her daughter and walked back into the school.

A few hours later the four girls sat in the middle of the floor in their room, Liz, Bex, and Macey staring at Cammie with apalled expressions, "So they murdered your dad in front of your eyes?" Liz asked and Cammie nodded.

"And they brainwashed you? Just like that?" Bex asked incredulously.

"Just-like-that."

Macey sat there on the carpet, silent, then got up, "All this horrible news and sadness is making me hungry. Anybody want to come get some food from the kitchen?" Bex and Liz nodded and the three got up, but Cammie shook her head.

"You guys go ahead, I'm kinda tired from the plane ride home." She yawned and stretched her arms out. The three girls looked at her unsurely, but left in search of Wonder Bread and Nutella.

Once Cammie saw that they were out of sight, she got up and left the room, walking in the opposite direction towards the tapestry in the main hall. She slipped into the door underneath the case and walked in the stone hallway, towards the roof. When she got to the top she walked towards the balcony and looked at the fading sky. She tried to think about the past two weeks, but her mind drew a blank.

She woke up the next morning, not remembering falling asleep. The sun was rising over the hill behind Roseville High School, and the air was chilly. She was hunched up against a wall and a gust of wind flew by, but she wasn't cold. It was then when she realized that she had a jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled when Zach's scent consumed her, she'd missed it. She put her hands in the pockets, and her fingers brushed a note, a new one. She opened it and smiled;

_**What kind of boyfriend would I be if I made you sleep up here with no jacket?**_

**_-Z_**

* * *

******Author's Note: **Like the school year, this story is over too. But there's still an epilogue and I gave you guys a happy ending right? Sorry its so short, but this felt right. Please review and tell me what you guys thought about it :D


	12. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Wow. This is it; the very last time I'll ever write for Zeta again. Its kinda a weird feeling. I really loved this story, and I enjoyed writing in. Thanks so much to you guys for reading and reviewing all this time. It means so much to me. And I apologize because chapter 10 was reall confusing to you guys. That was the flashback Cammie had. So the last chapter returned to the present. And this epilogue is about a week after the last chapter, and everybody's back in school. But this chapter's mainly about Zach, because even though I probably didn't do a good job of showing it, this was his story. So I hope you guys like this chapter, and I apologize for rambling.

**Disclaimer: **Other than Zeta, everything belongs to Ally Carter and Disney Hyperion. Stupid copyright.

* * *

Zach rubbed his eyes and looked at the letter on his desk, reading over it a few times, and then looked over at his laptop screen scrolling over the letter he'd just written. It had only been a week since they'd returned from France, but it felt like a year to him. Remembering the other reason his laptop was still running, he opened the mission report that he'd written the day before and printed it out.

After accomplishing what he wanted to do, Zach shut his laptop off and uplugged it, placing it in the case and zipping it close. He put it on the chair in front of his desk and placed a big box on top of it. He grabbed the picture of Cammie off his desk, smiling slightly, and placed it on the top of the box gently.

He walked over the mirror and adjusted his necktie, and then buttoning his navy blue blazer. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever go back. He looked around the office and reminisced back to the first time he'd stepped onto Sublevel Zeta:

_Chief O'Shea walked through the doors of the Sublevel and called over a man, who seemed to be in his early twenties, "I think we found a new agent for Zeta. This kid'll be great with us on the field. He's eight and already has a black belt in karate." The boy grinned at him. _

_Joe Solomon smiled, "Yeah I know Zach. I went to Blackthorne with his dad, he's a good kid." He grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to his side, "I'll take care of him Chief, no need to worry." _

_Chief O'Shea smiled and walked out of the Sublevel. Joe bent down to Zach's level and smiled at him, "Have your parents taught you anything about being a spy?" _

_Zach smiled and nodded, "Yup. Daddy taught me the Swarvotski Maneuver and mommy taught me how to roundhouse kick a guys face. See?" He demonstrated by kicking one of the men walking by, "AND I have a bag of natoptine patches in my backpack!" _

_Joe smiled and ruffled his hair, "Say, where are your parents?" _

_Zach's head dropped and he sighed, "I don't know. They've been gone for a whole year. Miss Patricia says that I'm an orphan and that I have no more family left." The little boy sniffled and wiped his eyes. _

_"We're your family now, kid. Welcome to Zeta." _

Zach smiled to himself and picked up his laptop bag and swung it over his shoulder. He grabbed the box in one hand, and the papers in another. Before he walked out, Griffin walked in, "Chief wanted to see you before you left. We'll miss you, buddy."

"Try not to blow anything up, alright?" He chuckled at his friend. He turned around and took one look at the now empty office and turned the light off, walking towards the elevators. After he went to his car, dropping off his laptop and box, he went to the top floor of Headquarters and walked into the Chief's office. Though Chief Larek was the youngest Chief the CIA had ever had [only being 25] he was probably one of the better ones.

"I see you have something for me." Chief laughed when Zach handed him the papers, "A mission report and letter of apology all in the same day? Don't I feel loved," he shook his head, "We'll miss you around here, man."

"Hey, I'll be back in a year and a half." Zach smirked.

"And your position will be waiting for you," Chief Larek smiled, "But may I ask why you decided to go this route, when you already have the spy training?"

Zach smiled and put his hands in his pockets, "Lets just say that's there's an exchange I'd really like to take part in."

The Chief smiled and shook hands with Zach, "Good luck with the next year and a half. Finals can be a bitch." Zach nodded at the Chief once more and and turned for the door, but before he left, the Chief called over his shoulder, "Say hello to Doctor Steve for me."

* * *

**Authors note: **Happy ending yes? He's going back to Blackthorne so he can be with Cammie. How sweet. I hope you guys like the way this ended, because again, I had such a blast working on this. Read and review one last time for me?


End file.
